Invitations of a Later Love
by odokenapus
Summary: Mokuba invites Joey to Kaiba's mansion to play together, and stuff happens. Puppyshipping (or do you call it KaiJou), fluff, and rated T for later chapters that might have swearing, maybe not. VERY slow placed. Don't read if you're going to hate the slowness.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I am supanekodo and this is my first time using this app (I'm writing on the app heh), and my first time writing a FanFiction. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, so I apologize if I do anything wrong or stupid. Based on FanFictions I've read, I'm just going to put my summary here, and get started with it. By the way, it's going to be Joey's thoughts and third person the whole time. I've heard that Season 0 is canon somehow, but I've had enough angst. In this fic, Kaiba is 21, Joey is 19, and Mokuba is 14 (its fiction after all).**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Nintendo Wii and Gamecube, Mario Kart: Double Dash!**

Mokuba invites Joey to Kaiba's mansion to play together, and stuff happens. Puppyshipping (or do you call it KaiJou), fluff, and rated T for later chapters that might have swearing, maybe not. VERY slow paced. Don't read if you're going to hate about the slowness.

ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*

 _Looks like da phone's ringin', betta pick it up._

"Hello? Wheeler residence, Joey hea'."

"Hey Joey! It's me Mokuba!"

"Oh, hey kid! Wait a minute, how did ya get my home numba'?"

"Well, I **am** a Kaiba after all." _Oh yeah, I forgot that._

"Soooooooooo, why did ya call me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you can come over to my house, to y'know, play some video games!"

"Really? Can I? Waittttttt, does Kaiba know 'bout dis? You know how much we don't like each otha'"

"Oops, I almost forgot, don't hang up just yet."

 _It's just me and you now, home phone._ I got my phone from my pocket to see what time it is. _12:36, I wonder if they'll let me eat there._

"Hey Joey! Good news!"

"Yea?"

"You're allowed to come over! It may have taken a bit of puppy eyes and pleading, but I did it!"

"Awright! Uh..."

"What?"

"...I don't know where your house is."

"That's it? Not to worry, I'll give you the address."

Mokuba told me the address, then I typed it onto the GPS I have on my phone, and began walking there.

 _Hmm, Kaiba's house isn't that far actually. Just 7 more minutes of walking at a moderately fast pace._

 **~7 minutes later~**

I arrived at the gates of Kaiba's "house."

 _Woah, dis place is HUGE! Dis ain't a house, it's a big 'ol mansion! Well, typical Kaiba. There seems ta be some sorta' button and speaker. I decide to press da button, typical fancy mansions..._

"Hello? Helloooooooo~," I said.

"Wheeler?" said a cold voice through the speaker. _Must be Kaiba._

"Ey' Kaiba! Could you open da gate?"

"Fine, but only because of Mokuba. Don't dirty my lawn, mutt."

"Does it **really** matter? You probably have a load of servants to clean it up."

 _I'm guessing Kaiba ignored that statement._

The legendary gates of the Kaiba mansion opened. _Gee, I could almost feel Kaiba's glare, which is really creepy._

I walk in through the gates, following the beautiful stone path. I walked past a large BEWD shaped fountain, _typical Kaiba._ I also saw a heck ton of flowers of all sorts. After a few minutes of sight-seeing, I finally reach the large wooden doors of the Kaiba mansion, and knocked.

The door slightly opened, with a raven-haired kid peeking out at first, and then the door opened all the way. It revealed a kind of short teen, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey! I see you made it, Joey! Come on in, I want to show you the cool stuff before we get absorbed in video games."

"Hmph. Looks like the _poor little puppy_ had made it in unharmed." Said Kaiba.

"Wateva', rich boy."

Mokuba looked at us both awkwardly.

"Uhhh, I'm going to show Joey around now, okay big bro?"

"Yeah." Kaiba went to his office, room, or something to go back to doing... something.

Mokuba and I went around the house, and he showed me the most awesome stuff like the fact that this mansion has a theater, a big kitchen with every single ingredient ever, a large pool that also has a jacuzzi, and because Mokuba wanted one and asked Kaiba for one, a room filled with balls to swim around in. _Lucky kid._

We finally got to the game room, and I was so surprised at this. They had every every (good) console, a seperate area that had advanced, fancy computers with fancy headphones, every (good) video game ever, and a huge flat-screen TV, 1080p, 60 fps.

"Woahohohoooo! Das sweet!" I exclaimed.

"Heh, I know right?"

"So, what are we playing?"

"Oh you'll see, you'll see."

Mokuba turned on the TV and the Wii. _The Wii? Hmm, I guess itsa older game._ He inserted a disk, and did the process that I don't feel like explaining.

"Here, we're gonna play something old, but fun!" Mokuba exclaimed as he handed me a Gamecube controller.

The TV screen showed Mario Kart: Double Dash!* We then started playing.

 **~43 minutes later~**

I looked at the clock above the TV. It read 1:30. _Now's a good time to eat, yum!_

"Hey Mokuba, do ya mind if we eat lunch here? I'm starving!"

"Not at all, I'm hungry too."

Mokuba got out some sort of device, and a maid appeared right away.

"Yes, Mr. Mokuba?" She answered politely.

"Joey and I are starving~, can you tell the chef to cook us hamburgers?"

"Yes, Mr. Mokuba. I'll be back with your food right away."

The maid turned to leave, and closed the doors quietly.

 **~3 minutes later~**

The maid came back in with two hamburgers, two napkins, two glasses of water all on a cart. She then placed them neatly on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"Anything else, Mr. Mokuba?"

"No, thanks."

As soon as the maid left, Joey and Mokuba began munching and drinking water like madmen.

"Ohhhhh, this stuff tastes amazing!"

"I know right? I eat this kind of stuff every single day!"

After their meal, they resumed their game.

 **~Hours later~**

It's almost 10:00, and somehow Mokuba's still awake.

"Hey kid, I think itsa 'bout time I go home now."

"Aww, but it's so late too! You should stay here for the night. I'm sure Seto won't mind."

I took a brief moment to think about it.

"Alright, as long as your brother is okay wit' it. Don't wanna have my butt kicked first thing in da mornin'."

"You can count on me!"

Mokuba whipped out his phone and dialed his brother.

"Hey big bro! Can Joey stay for the night?"

"Pleaseeeeee?"

"Yaaaay! Ok, bye big bro!"

"Joey, good news, you can stay. But only in one of the guest rooms."

"Kaiba has guest rooms? Geez."

We stood up, and Mokuba led me to one of the guest rooms. I took a look inside, and even though it was a simple room, it still amazed me. _I woulda neva thought that Kaiba would have guest rooms._

I flopped down on the bed, said goodnight to Mokuba, and fell asleep.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

That was the first video game I have ever played, and even though I sucked at it, I absolutely loved it. Which is why I included it in this fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I plan on making a chapter everyday (can't enough of this ship). I didn't think writing would be _this_ fun... only makes sense because most writing I do is in school.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 _Eh? Where da hell am I? It smells like, pizza?_ I open my eyes, but it's still pitch black. "AHAHHAHHHHAAAAAHAHA!" _What was that?_ I try to dig my way out of wherever I am, and something warm lands on my head. _Huh?_ I pick it up, and it feels like, pizza?

"AHAHAHAHAAA, Wheeler, you have been trapped by the Almighty King of Pizza."

 _This voice... "_ Um, Kaiba, are you high?" I yell.

"What is this, _high_ , you speak of? And there should be more respect in your tone of voice, you filthy mutt."

"Kaiba you're kinda scarin' me... even tho' I can't really see ya'."

"Hmph."

Suddenly, I felt like I was being raised, but it's still pitch black. I was being raised high, until all the pizza fell off of my body.

"I've been through many things, but dis is disgusting." After Kaiba made me float somehow, pepperoni, cheese, and oil got stuck on my body.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to _humiliate_ you!"

"Nooooooooo!" I cried.

"NOOOOOO!" _Huh?_ I open my eyes, and I realize it was all just a dream. I get up, and began strecthing and yawning.

"Ahh~, that was a weird dream, but I slept well."

"Do you always talk to yourself, Wheeler?" said a voice coming from the door.

I turned around, and saw Mr. Rich Moneybags Boy, arms crossed, legs crossed, leaning on the door frame. He was fully dressed, wearing his infamous Battle City trench coat.

"What are you doin' here, Mr. Rich Moneybags Boy?"

"I live here, and if "Mr. Rich Moneybags Boy" was my actual last name, I'd hang myself." Kaiba glared at me.

"I'd hang myself if I lived here wit' you!" I spat back.

"I'd hang myself if Mokuba died!"

"I'd hang myself if Serenity died!"

"I'd laugh if you hung yourself!"

"...Yugi would cry if I hung myself."

We just stood bickering a few feet away from each other, until Mokuba came in.

"Good morning big bro, Joey. Wanna eat some breakfast?"

"Oh hell yea'!"

"Race you to the dining room!"

"Hey, wait up!"

I ran off, while Kaiba called a maid to replace the bed sheets and vacuum the floor.

 **~At the dining room~**

"Wow, this is awesome!"

I look around the long, rectangular table. Neatly arranged flapjacks, knives, forks, napkins, and glasses of milk. Yum! Mokuba ran to a chair, pulled it out, and plopped down on it.

"Come on Joey, sit next to me!" He exclaimed happily.

"Awright kid, let's dig in!"

I sat down next to Mokuba, and began eating madly. It was a miracle that I didn't spill any milk or bits of pancake. After I was finished, I got up, and said my bye bye's.

"Thanks for invitin' me ova' Mokuba. I think I'm gon' go home now."

"Wait! Don't go just yet, I have something for you." said the raven colored hair boy.

Mokuba ran off to a room, and came back, holding a Yu-Gi-Oh! booster pack.

"It's from the newest box! It'll make your deck stronger, here."

He gave me the booster pack. _Wow, it looks so shiny and colorful. Dragons of Colossus*? This sounds awesome!_

"Thanks, Mokuba. I appreciate your hospitality, tell your brother I said bye!"

Yep! Bye Joey!"

 _Wow, did I really just say that? "Tell your brother I said bye!" Hmm._ I walked down the path to the gates.mAs I walked towards the closed gates, they opened automatically when I went near them. I walked out, and opened the booster pack. A normal card, another 2 normal cards, a rare, and... a glossy UR!My mood changed from happy, to even happier. I threw away the empty booster pack, and one of the normal cards (it was useless).

I walked home somewhat quickly, to fix up my deck. I unlocked the door to my apartment, and walked in. I took off my shoes, then locked the door. I went to my room, opened a drawer, to reveal a stack of cards. I began to rearrange my deck.

 **~1 hour of rearranging and strategising later~**

I'm finally done remaking my deck. I place it back in my drawer, and take out my phone to brag about the cool card I got with Serenity.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey big brother!"

"Guess what? I got an Ultra Rare glossy card today! Aaaand it was from the newest box!"

"Really? That's awesome."

"Heh, I know right?"

We talked for about 30 more minutes, said our goodbyes, and hung up. I had nothing else left to do, so I turned on the TV and what I saw nearly made me faint.

"News blah blah blah more news, now on the topic of Kaiba Corp."

"Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, is planning on having an elevator go straight up to the moon. He will build a space base there*. Blah blah blah light-speed, blah how will blah work. Blah blah atmosphere."

 _Oh boy, Kaiba's ego has reached the stars._

 _*I made up the name on my own, lel_

 _*I watched DSOD a few months back, so I decided to put this in there ;)_


End file.
